


in the field of flowers (you are the prettiest)

by luvvbott



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, they comfort each other for what's about to happen, very kierthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvvbott/pseuds/luvvbott
Summary: Yarrow flowers are often thought to represent both healing and inspiration. Many people give these blossoms as gifts to symbolize their concern for the recipient's well-being, or to help them find joy and illumination in their lives.🌼Where Arthur and Kieran take a much needed ride away from camp.





	in the field of flowers (you are the prettiest)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, yes, im back. <3
> 
> there can never be too much kierthur fluff.

“Kieran!” Arthur called out across camp, a few ears ringing in surprise as Arthur called their O’Driscoll ex-hostage by his first name; including Kieran’s.

Arthur was then conscious and had felt the attention and eyes of his fellow camp members on him, his posture shrinking as he made his way towards the horsehand. Perhaps it was quite unusual for the Van der Linde right-hand man to present a docile attitude towards an ex-enemy but that was the least of his concerns right now. (Though it was quite embarrassing, no lie).

It was a warm Wednesday afternoon and though the sun was high in the sky, the large tree that provided cover for the large land that was Clemens’ point provided enough breeze to lull even the hardest of workers, and to Arthur, it was only fitting to go out and enjoy the breeze on a galloping horse. And, riding with one of his favorite persons would have made it even better.

That was were Kieran was inserted in the picture, the scrawny but taller man coming into view as Arthur walked towards the scout campfire, the former surprised with the invitation to ride out in the open.

“I don’t think I’ll be allowed to just go out, Arthur.” Kieran murmured, even more conscious with the curious looks that fellers like Sean shot towards them, “I also have some work to do.”

“Come on, Duffy.” Arthur said, “It’s just a two-day trip. I’ll tell the rest that I got my eye on you.”

Kieran pressed his lips in a thin line, eyebrows furrowing. A trip would be nice, in fact, he always wanted to know what it was like outside, and Branwen needed the movement, had the horse stayed idle for another day, she would have gone out and ignored his command.

“I mean…” Kieran started, tone quiet. “If you think I’ll be allowed. Sure, I’ll go.”

Arthur slapped his shoulder and flashed him a toothy grin before composing himself to walk towards Dutch, who may have been quite puzzled with their interaction, letting him know that he’ll be taking the _ O’Driscoll sap _ out for an errand. And perhaps, the sun was shining bright enough or luck was simply on his side because Dutch said yes. (With the condition that Arthur brought something good back, of course.)

The afternoon had passed and dusk began to form when Arthur had finished preparing Roman, his beautiful Missouri Fox Trotter, for the trip ahead. Kieran, with nothing much to pack, carried himself and offered Branwen for any other item that needed carrying.

With two fishing rods, a rolled carpet from Arthur’s tent, and other miscellaneous items, they were off. Riding to wherever Arthur had planned to go.

“Where exactly are we going?” Kieran asked, his hand running through Branwen’s mane as they rode through the night.

“New Hanover.”

“Near Valentine?” Kieran squeaked, “Aren’t y'all hunted down there?”

Arthur pulled Roman to a stop and faced Kieran, a rather sad look on his face. “I mean, yeah, but we’ll stay out of sight.”

“If you say so, Arthur.” Kieran replied, feigning confidence.

“You know I’ll protect you, Kieran.” Arthur stated, riding back to speed. “I’m right here.”

His somber mood switching to a teasing expression upon catching Keiran’s face flushed. Over the past couple of months, Arthur had made it his goal to reveal the O’Driscoll’s fluctuating variety of expressions; like the times when his ears turned red when he was angry.

In fact, Kieran has been his center of interest over the past couple of months because surprisingly, he had a lot more to offer and was much more interesting than anyone else in camp.

It started the night after the shootout by Six Point Cabin and Kieran convincing the rest that he is _ one of them now. _

That night was also the time Arthur couldn’t help but keep to himself, mind drifting back to the near-death experience that he had hours ago. Being caught defenseless by that door like that had given the phrase “knocking on Death’s door” a whole new meaning to him. He remembered seeing the hollow inside of the gun that was pointed at him, and he swore, he saw his life flash before his eyes.

And brushing up on all those memories, he felt a hollow sense of dissatisfaction with how he has lived his life. How it had felt … empty.

Arthur caught himself looking out at those that gathered by the campfire, listening to whichever tall tale Uncle had pulled out, and wondered, questioning as to what happens next after all of this cat-and-mouse game.

With civilization, the law and time catching up to them, Arthur was bright enough to realize that ** _this_ ** wouldn’t last long and he itched to tell everyone to start packing and clear their name (that perhaps it isn’t too late to submit to the man if it meant making something of themselves), but he grew up under Dutch’s philosophies and none of it ever said giving up on anything -- even when it seems like all hope is lost.

It was then when Kieran fell into his line of sight, who was walking away from Williamson who enjoyed petrifying him with the hot gelding tongs, had a small voice made itself known, and it wanted to thank the O'Driscoll for the stunt he pulled earlier. Even if the boy’s aim was worse than Marston’s, it was good enough to save Arthur, get him to live another day (and, unfortunately, be alone with his thoughts). 

This was back in Horseshoe Overlook and from then on; Arthur had began to pay more attention to Kieran, much more than he probably should. He found himself wondering where the man was during the day and would rile him up on purpose when he does find him, just to catch his attention for a few seconds.

As to why Arthur had found those mere seconds reason enough to declare his day right was a puzzle to himself.

It wasn’t till Kieran had invited Arthur for fishing did he somehow understand why.

Arthur found that there was something magnetizing with the way Kieran opened himself to him while fishing, or the way excitement shone from the boy’s eyes when they got the tip off for a large bluegill from the strange naked man, or perhaps it was the way Kieran looked in admiration when Arthur caught the fish with his own rod, despite thinking that he wasn’t a skilled fisherman.

It could have even been the fact that Kieran was more than ready to shoot the stranger who Arthur had unintentionally riled up on the way back to camp, but every moment that day accumulated and resulted to the fuzzy feeling he now had for the O’Driscoll he was supposed to despise.

Arthur found himself craving Kieran’s time and attention, whether it was in the form of small talk or to simply sit with him under a comfortable air of silence. 

And though it may have gone over his head for the first few days, Arthur realized that Kieran may have felt the same.

The two would find themselves by the scout campfire enjoying dinner together, sitting a good few inches apart, with the fire acting as candlelight. It was usually Kieran who would ask how Arthur’s day was and soon enough it spiraled to a whole conversation that only got more interesting as the night went on.

Then there were those nights where they simply needed each other to be by their side, even if Arthur wanted to ask why Kieran was sporting a bruise on his cheek, or why Micah was grinning even nastier than he usually does. But then that would mean Kieran would ask why Arthur’s jacket was torn on the sides from what looks like a large animal, and why Mary-Beth had to patch back the bullet-sized holes on his right pant leg and neither were up for explanation -- they wouldn’t want the other to worry about things they can handle themselves. It was better that way.

There were also those lonely nights where Kieran seeked Arthur or vice versa, in more ways than one, and each time they did [need each other] the night would pass with both basking in the glow of satisfaction and the swelling feeling of comfort being in each other’s presence; with it an unspoken pact of trust.

In Arthur’s perspective, the morning that followed those nights were his favorite.

Kieran was his favorite. 

And Arthur was Kieran’s favorite.

“Arthur?”

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts, pushing down the smile that was crawling on his face upon recalling the days that had passed, raising his eyebrows in acknowledgement.

“It’s dark out, should we set up camp?” Kieran suggested.

Arthur looked at the evening sky, looking past the horizon to determine just how far they were from New Hanover and went with his partner’s suggestion to camp for the night. 

They rode forward till they spotted a good spot to set up camp, an open space in a small forest. It’s ground noticeably damp but tolerable, with trees whose branches stretched wide aiding those who stayed with privacy; away from curious riders or determined bounty hunters, though covered enough moonlight had slipped in and brighten the place, and not far a river full of fresh fish could be found.

“Should we fish?” Kieran said, an excited smile on his face. “It’ll be good dinner.”

“I ain’t much of a fisher, Kieran.” Arthur chuckled, Kieran knew that Arthur couldn’t fish unless his very life depended on it, but he appreciated the invitation everytime.

“I would still want you there.” Kieran said, the words rolling off his tongue smoothly. 

“I know.” Arthur clicked his tongue and flashed Kieran a sly smile. Laughing loudly when Kieran rolled his eyes at him, the man’s lips pressed together in an attempt to not smile all lovesick-like in reply. He stood from his spot, unrolled the pelt that was stored on Roman on the chilly ground, hoping that it would feel more comfortable when they return and grabbing his lantern and fishing rod before walking with Kieran to the river.

Upon arriving there, they took in the sight and couldn’t help but let out a sigh of content. It wasn’t the best time to fish for it was incredibly dark, nothing but the glow of a lantern guiding them to and back but the small amount of sea life that were still in this side of the river were just right for the meal they craved.

They walked cautiously towards higher ground, making sure not to scare the fishes that were brave enough to be lingering by instead of hiding like most have.

“Javier told me that crickets were the best bait.” Arthur said, reaching in his satchel to bring out the small bag of crickets and giving it to Kieran.

“He isn’t wrong.” Kieran said, attaching said bait and swinging the rod forward. “Crickets are one of those pricier baits, but it does the trick.”

Arthur sat back and leaned on a tree that was conveniently on the edge of where they were, eyes on Kieran. It took time but Arthur had developed a fancy for fishing with Kieran, though he didn’t catch as much as the much more talented fisherman did, seeing him with a focused expression, with his brows furrowed and bottom lip caught between his teeth, hands ready to pull hard at whichever poor fish caught the hook, was quite entertaining.

It was quiet, and Arthur liked the quiet. Even with the water splashing wildly as Kieran continued fishing, the sound of pebbles rolling down the uphill spot and the leaves rustling because of the wind, this was an ideal evening for him. 

The branches has rustled under the wind, letting the lunar light slip in.

Arthur had found himself mesmerized as he stared at Kieran, enamored as the light shone on his hands emphasizing the way they tightened around the rod, the look of pure joy on his face as he caught another fish quickly shifting to the familiar look of focus as he swung the line back. 

“You’re staring again.” Kieran called out.

“Can’t help it.”

Kieran scoffed, looking back and smiling softly as he gazed at Arthur. Kieran always knew that Arthur was a devilishly handsome man, it was with his rough and weathered features, in the way his eyes would shine in mischief, in the way he would flash a snarky grin at empty threats thrown in his direction. 

But in this very moment, with the way his dark blonde hair was tousled up from being under his hat for the whole day, the way his eyes looked blue with a soft hue of green, in the way his skin shone under the moon. Arthur had looked quite angelic.

“Now you’re staring.” Arthur commented, his tone amused.

“Would you blame me?”

We should go, that’s enough fish.” Arthur chuckled, dismissing their conversation with a playful swat as he stood up from his place, reaching for a clean cloth in his satchel to wrap the several small fish that Kieran placed on the smooth piece of rock next to him. “I’m getting real hungry.”

The two walked back, hands close enough for their knuckles to brush against one another, it was only till halfway back did Arthur had reached in and held Kieran’s hand, the latter squeezing tighter in seconds.

After dinner, it was habit for Kieran to sleep next to Arthur when the two were kept to themselves, leaving no space in between.

Arthur’s arms wrapped around Kieran’s small torso his skinnier legs tangled with the other's tree trunk-like ones, Kieran lulling them to sleep with an unknown tune as Arthur’s lips traced down Kieran's neck, peppering soft kisses.

If anything, it was with Kieran did Arthur feel an extended version of home, it was with him he felt safe, and it was something he didn’t want to let go.

The morning that followed was spent exactly like it had always been when they were together, spending minutes to relish in each other’s warmth. Only when the sky was a brighter shade of blue and the sun yet to shine high did they rise from their slumber. 

It was a long way to New Hanover and they should get moving but they took their time, they both knew that none of them would mind if the trip extended the whole week, perhaps two if they’d be lucky being away from camp that long.

Arthur sat by the fire and Kieran stared at the forest in front of them, admiring the change of scenery of sandy shores and humid wind all the whilst submitting himself deep in thought.

“Hey, Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

“How long do you think we have?” Kieran mumbled, eyes still forward, “You know, ‘fore this gang business ends?”

“Not long,” Arthur replied, a glum tone in his reply, “With the Pinkertons hot on our trails and everyone else wanting people like us out in their lives, I’d give it a couple of years.” It was a quick answer, it wasn’t the first time that they had this conversation after all.

“Hm.” Kieran hummed, “What happens then?”

“I don’t know.”

“I see.”

Arthur looked away from the fire and instead looked at Kieran, the object of his affection still deep in thought with hints of worry on his face highlighted by the fire’s glow. He wanted to say something, to comfort him and tell him that everything would be okay, that they would be okay, but Arthur wasn’t confident enough to say such lies. 

Instead of words of reassurance, Arthur found himself looking at the open ground, spotting a bunch of yarrow an armful away. 

He picked them up and out of habit had begun to tie their stems together, months of watching Jack do it for the members of camp paying off. The morning was silent and the sun was just sitting by the horizon when Arthur found himself looking at the delicate details of the ring that he had made from the thin stems of the red-flowered yarrow. Though his hands were large, they were careful with the stems, carefully weaving them as they tightly wrapped around each other.

Arthur turned back to Kieran gently holding up the hand that was resting on his side, bringing Kieran's attention towards him.

It was quite a cinematic moment when Arthur had slowly slipped the ring in, the sun had now revealed itself and its rays of light gently danced on the soft expression Arthur bore, filling Kieran with the familiar fuzzy feeling as he continued to admire his lover's features.

“Arthur?” Kieran whispered, as if Arthur might disappear into the morning breeze had he spoke any louder. 

“We don’t have a long time ahead of us.” Arthur mumbles, his thumb caressing Kieran’s knuckles, “Even I know that. At some point, this would all have to end." Arthur continued, an obvious quiver in his voice as he spoke, "But, I also know that I wanna spend ‘em with you. No matter how long we’ve got”

“Arthur.” 

“And I can’t promise you that I’d leave the gang immediately.” Arthur said, “They need me more than ever.”

“I know,” Kieran said, his free hand caressing Arthur’s cheek, slowly raising his head up, Kieran’s brown eyes gazing at Arthur’s blue ones. “I wouldn’t have asked or force you to. I know that those fellers mean a lot to you.”

“But, what I do know.” Arthur interjected, “Is that I want to be the person who could keep you safe. No Pinkertons chasing me from state to state, no bounties for my head, just you and me. Someday, somewhere far away.”

Had his heart beat harder, it might as well have jumped out of his chest. Kieran Duffy knew that the nearly suffocating feeling he held in his heart (and had held on for quite some time) was the love and passion he had developed for Arthur.

Kieran is reminded of the way he provided company, how he listened to him when no one else did. When they had rode together and had the grandest of time just hearing each other talk. It was in the way his touches were sinfully gentle even under any circumstances, how soft his kisses were and how familiar every locked gaze they share may it be inches away or across camp.

Kieran knew that in Arthur he had found home.

They were home in each other.

“So take this.” Arthur said, his thumb brushing the yarrow ring on Kieran’s ring finger. “I promise that once this all blows over, once we get somewhere far, I’ll get you the shiniest ring, and make an honest man out of you.”

“We can share mornings together.” Kieran started, the silly lovesick look letting loose on his features. “We can build a ranch, farming perhaps even have our own horse stable!”

“Yes!” Arthur exclaimed, a toothy grin matching the look of hope in his face, the feeling of unconditional love swelling in his chest. “We can do that and so much more, and maybe then, everything would be okay."

Kieran felt his tears fall and run down his cheek, the hope of something much better ahead filling him to the brim. 

Though his breath was shallow, with the sincerity of everything nice in the world, he whispered: “I love you, Arthur.” and closed the distance between them.

A prayer finding itself born from their thoughts: “If anybody could hear them," they pray, a tone akin to desperation. "allow time to stop, even for just a few minutes.”

And time couldn’t stop but it might have just slowed down, with the sun floating high in the bright blue sky, the grassland wind blowing gently and the crackle of fire muted to the background along with the crunch of leaves as they fell, the songs of birds that flew around them and the herd of horses galloping in the distance.

For somewhere near New Hanover, inside a small forest whose ground was no longer damp, where branches had reached far and wide to hide those inside, a walking distance away from a river where fresh fish swam around was a couple of dreamers who gave life to a promise on a future that they are determined to see together. 

With a ring made of thin-stemmed red-flowered yarrow -- the flower of healing, and hope for what’s to come, tying it all together.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu.
> 
> this is a fic done for a trade!  
follow @frog-prince-kieran for art  
and me (@kierthur) for misc and stuff <3


End file.
